fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ness (Smash 5)
'''Ness makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Ness is the psychic boy from the Earthbound/MOTHER games. He was able to use his powers and love for his friends and family to drive away a powerful intergalactic being from destroying the Earth. In Smash, he uses these powers to great affect. His appearance remains unchanged since Super Smash Brso fir Wii U and 3DS. Changes from Smash 4 Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Faces the camera, nods and says "OK!" (Up) *Holds out his baseball bat. (Right) *Faces forward and raises his hand which PSI sparkles shoot out from. (Left) *Fires a series of sparkles in front of him, grunting. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Ness holds out his hand whiule energy shoots out forward. *''Ness swings his bat forward and says "HA!"'' *''Ness draws a circle using PSI energy in the air with his finger.'' On Screen Appearance *Ness appears via Teleport but fails and explodes. He shakes off the soot. *''Ries in on the Bicycle and jumps off after it vanishes.'' *''Appears sleeping on a bed. He then jolts awake and jumps out of bed as it vanishes while changing into his usual clothes.'' Victory Animations *Skips in place, then nods once. *He looks to his sides quickly before facing the screen, putting his hand on the back of his head. (It's visually showing Ness doing this differently than in previous versions.) *Starts swinging his bat, and points it forward. *''Takes off his hat, scratches his head, and does a peace sign.'' *''Holds out his hand and does a PK Flash; causing green energy to burst everywhere.'' *''Paula appears next to Ness and she claps while he folds his arms and looks forward.'' Losing Animations *Ness is smiling while clapping. *''Ness appears dizzy and rocks back and forth with his eyes becoming X's.'' *''Ness is entirely black much like his default stage entrance.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix cover of the music that would play during the opening of the NES game, Mother, highly sped up. Idle Poses *Looks around curiously *Closes his eyes and places finger on his temple *''Claps his hands together.'' *''Closes his hands and them releases it while small sparks shoot out.'' Trophies Ness's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Ness Unlock: Classic Mode Ness (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Yellow Ness (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Cyan Younger Ness Unlock: Boss Battle Console Ninten Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Ness (PK Thunder) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Pink Ness (PK Ground) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Brown Ness (Purple) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Ness (White) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Ness (Down Taunt) Green Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Pajama Ness Unlock: Complete all Ness Character Challenges PK Starstorm Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) PK Rockin Unlock: Unlock all Ness's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters